cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade Kriya Krell
Blade Kriya Krell, later known as Kriya Krell'ika, and Mand'alor the Incorruptible, was a male human who was a senator and honorary Admiral of the Galactic Republic, he was the founder of the Republic Expedition Guild, an organization within the Galactic Republic, that searched for artifacts throughout the Galaxy, that could be valuable to the Galactic Republic. Later, during the reign of the Galactic Empire, he became a Mandalorian mercenary in the Mandalorian Guild, under Aloquar Ordo, he was eventually expelled from the Mandalorian Guild, thus creating a Mandalorian clan known as Clan Krell'ika, pledging his clan's allegiance to the Alliance to Restore the Republic. After the Battle of Endor and the collapse of the Galactic Empire, he retired from Clan Krell'ika, giving the title of Mand'alor to his son Ashtyn Krell, and joined the New Republic, eventually being elected the Chief of State of the Republic. Before Birth (42 BBY) Blade Krell, as well as his brother and best friend, Anthony Krell, were born on the planet Callos, before they were conceived, their father a Mandalorian mercenary named Jaws Ordo, went to a diner on Corellia while on a mission, after having a conversation with a beautiful waitress with blonde hair, named Christina Talon, They fell in love, well at least Christina fell in love with him. She quit her job and went with Jaws. They would eventually make love, although not knowing that she was pregnant yet, Ordo left her for another woman that he would also get pregnant. Heartbroken, Christina moved to the planet Callos, and settled down in Hylian City, the planets capital, Callos wasn't the best or even the wealthiest, but it was a beautiful planet, teeming with animal and plant life. Months later, she gave birth, to healthy twins, who's original names we're forgotten, she later found a good man who worked as a teacher at the Callosian School of Scholarship and Philosophy, deciding that he loved Christina, and wanted to help her raise her two children, he married her. The Natural Disaster (40 BBY) Two years had passed since the birth of the twins and Christina and her husband were happy as a family, It was evening time on Zhellday, the family went to Hylian Central, a beautiful park just 10 miles away from the Hylian Coast, Christina held "Anthony" in her arms, and her husband held "Blade". Children were running and playing, enjoying life, but what everyone didn't know, is what was about to happen. "Anthony" started crying, which led to "Blade" to start crying as well. Christina tried to calm them down, but nothing would work, suddenly a massive Earthquake shook the land. "Great Gobs of Bantha Poodoo!", exclaimed Christina's Husband. Nearby buildings crumbled to the ground, as citizens of Hylian City ran screaming and crying, when the shaking came to a halt, the worst part came, a tsunami came through Hylian Coast, sweeping away hundreds of citizens at a time. Christina and her husband ran in terror holding their two-year old sons, in their arms. Christina's husband noticed a building undamaged, and he rushed his family through. There were frightened people inside trying to keep safe from the tsunami. As they closed the door , Christina's husband noticed there was a child outside, about 5 years of age, he ran out to save the boy, but the boy was on the ground, and his foot was caught in something, he struggled to free the boy, Christina gave "Blade" and "Anthony", to a stranger, to hold for her, and she ran outside to help her husband free the boy. The waves were getting closer, and no matter what they couldn't free the boy. Another stranger yelled at them to get in. Christina finally gave up and yelled for her husband to forget the boy, but he was a man with a heart, and couldn't leave the to boy die. As the waves got closer, the strangers in the building, chose to lock the door. Christina: "No!", "Open the door!" Stranger: "I'm Sorry!", "It's too late!" Christina's Husband: "Damn it!" Boy: "Please, don't leave me!" Christina: "My babies!" Christina's Husband: "Open the door!" , "NOW!" Christina: "Please, take care of my babies!" , "Please!"... Stranger: "I'm sorry..." Christina's Husband: "NO!", "OPEN THE DOO_____ -Tsunami sweeps Christina, her husband, and the boy away- Adoption (39 BBY) IN PROGRESS Category:Senators Category:Galactic Republic Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Force Sensitive Category:Born on Callos Category:Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:True Mandalorian Category:Galactic Senate Category:Senate Commandos Category:New Republic Category:Republic Expedition Guild Category:Clan Krell'ika